A Match Made In Heaven
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: Miley plays matchmaker on Lilly and Oliver, after hearing that they both like eachother. Can she convince the two that they're a match made in heaven? Or will things take a twist and lead its own path?
1. Truth or Dare With An Unexpected Twist!

They are freshman's so they are like 15 years old!

!! LILLY'S POV !!

The party was starting in less than an hours and I was still in the Hannah Closet, with Miley trying to pick out an outfit. She was already dressed in an _amazing_ outfit! She was wearing a denim jean skirt with a low cut creamy brown halter top with chocolate brown sandals. We were going over Jake Ryan's party, which he had invited Me, Miley, Oliver, Amber, Ashley, Sean and Dave, who were on the soccer team with Oliver.

_Ah, Oliver. My best friend/crush. Yes, Me, Lillian Haley Truscott had a major crush on Oliver Oscar Oaken. _Only Miley knew that I liked him, and I'd love to keep it that way! She's always saying that he obviously has a crush on me, but I think she's just trying to make me feel better.

"Miley, it's no use! I can't find anything that looks good on me! Unless I just go in another skater outfit LIKE I WANT TO!!" I said sighing and slumping into a chair.

"Do you want to impress Oliver or not?!?! Come on Lilly! Here how about this?" She said handing me a pair of dark blue-fade to- light blue denim short shorts, and a moss green tight tank top with a matching head band, and shoes.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE IT!!!" I squealed and quickly changed into the outfit, while she did her make-up.

I had my Blonde hair that reached the bottom of my back and my side bangs in front of the head band. Miley had her hair wavy and pulled it back some up and some down in a clip.

Finally, it was time for the party at Jakes. Since it was right down the street, Oliver met us at Mileys house and we walked from there.

"Wow, Lilly, you look…wow!" He said with his jaw slightly open.

"Th-thanks. You look good too!" I said blushing.

Miley looked at me smirking, "Okay, well we better be going. I'm so excited! Aren't you guys excited?!?!"

Miley was excited because obviously Jake was going to be there, and she had a crush on him, he had a crush on her. Yet they were both oblivious to each others feelings. Kind of like what Miley tells me about me and Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm ecstatic! Jumping out of my shoes happy!" I said narrowing my eyes.

I _did not_ want to go to this party! Amber and Ashley have been all over Oliver since he became captain of the soccer team. Just what I needed!

---TWO HOURS LATER AT JAKES HOUSE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE---

"Ok, Miley. Truth or dare." Ashley asked smiling.

"Truth."

"Ok. Have you ever had feelings for Jake? Don't lie either!" She said giggling.

"Uh, Uh…well, Uh Yeahikindahavefeelingsforhim." She said talking fast!

"Can you repeat that…slower!" Amber said smirking evily.

"Yes. I have feelings for Jake." I whispered softly.

"AHAHAHAHA! See Amber I told you she did! But it's not like you have to worry." Ashley said.

I rolled my eyes, and just prayed for the night to end soon. I don't know how much more I could take of Ashley and Amber flirting with Oliver, and there annoying voices.

"Ok…Lilly! Truth or Dare?" Miley asked smiling sweetly.

I could see right through it. I knew she was up to something. If I said truth she would ask me something like have you ever wanted to kiss or date Oliver? And if I said dare she would most likely dare me to kiss him, or worse

"Uh, uh…dare?" I asked unsure of my answer. It was a lose/lose situation, but if I just kissed him, then he wouldn't be able to tell that I liked him? Right?

Miley thought about it for a minute or two and then she opened her mouth, starting to speek. At this point I was trying to convince myself that Oliver wasn't going to be involved in the dare, even though I already knew he was. Ever since I told Miley that I liked Oliver she had been trying to get us together. But it wasn't working because we were both the most stubbornness people she probably ever met!

"You can't back out, you know that right?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, just hurry up I wanna get this done sometime this semester!" I said squirming in the area I was sitting in.

"Ok, well I dare you to… go to second with Oliver!" She said surpressing a laugh.

"WH-WHAT?!?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I asked, huffing, trying to get oxygen to my lungs

"Uh, okay….?" Oliver piped in, sounding not that disgusted, and, and like he _wanted_ to do it.

"Are ya kidding me? That would totally ruin our friendship!" I said narrowing my eyes at Miley.

_Oh, you're DISPICABLE! _I mouthed to her. _Oh come on you know you want to! And did you see his reaction! He obviously wants to!_ She mouthed back. _HE"S A GUY! He just wants to touch a boob! How many times do I have to tell you! he doesn't like me! _I said to her. _That's not what he told me!_ She said, and instantly covered her mouth!

"Are you going to do it _Truscott_ or are you too chicken, cause you LIKE HIM!" Ashley said giggling.

"CAN IT ASHLEY!" I snapped back.

So, Oliver Oaken, likes me!

I instantly snapped out of it, once I heard those dreadful words.

"You still have to do the dare!" Jake said.


	2. An Unexpected Trip

_Oh, you're DISPICABLE! _I mouthed to her. _Oh come on you know you want to! And did you see his reaction! He obviously wants to!_ She mouthed back. _HE"S A GUY! He just wants to touch a boob! How many times do I have to tell you! he doesn't like me! _I said to her. _That's not what he told me!_ She said, and instantly covered her mouth!

"Are you going to do it _Truscott_ or are you too chicken, cause you LIKE HIM!" Ashley said giggling.

"CAN IT ASHLEY!" I snapped back.

So, Oliver Oaken, likes me!

I instantly snapped out of it, once I heard those dreadful words.

"You still have to do the dare!" Jake said.

(Miley's POV)

_Oh crap! I can't believe I just said that! I swore to Oliver I wouldn't tell_!_ SHIT!! _

I looked at Lilly, standing in the middle of the center, shocked, and nervous. She looked kind of…sick. She suddenly looked really pale! Uh oh. Was she sick? She looked fine at my house! Oh, why did I have to dare her to go to second! She hates truth or dare in the first place, and she always gets squirmy and uncomfortable when she has to do things with Oliver, like _this!_

(Lilly's POV)

Why was this happening to me? I was finally going to be able to kiss Oliver, and then all of a sudden, I was getting sick. Everything was starting to spin, my head felt like a spike was going through my temple. The light caused my eyes to hurt and I started to feel light headed. The music in the background made me put my hands to my head to alleviate some of the pain.

"OWW!!" I held my hands to my head and put on as much pressure as I could, as my knees fall to the ground and then the rest of my body thumps forward. I can't see anything, but my hearing is going in and out. I feel Oliver roll me over and put my head on his lap, and that's the last thing I remember before completely blacking out.

--**IN THE HOSPITAL**--

My Eyes open slowly and I look around. _This isn't my room?! Where am I?_ I see Miley and Oliver sitting in the chairs next to my bed, and then it hits me! I try to get out of bed, but a sharp pain shocks my spine. "OWWW!!" I yell

Miley and Oliver's head's shoot up, and look at me wide eyed. I could see the worry and sadness in there eyes.

"Oh, what happened? Why am in the hospital?" I asked, completely and utterly confused.

"LILLY! You passed out, so I called an ambulance and we couldn't get hold of your parents! The doctors wouldn't let us in last night because they were doing all of these tests. We don't know what's going on!" Miley said rushing to me.

The doctor walks in with a clip board, "Hi Lilly! I'm Dr. Strencher, and I was the one that performed the tests on you yesterday. We ran quite a few and we found out that you suffer from severe migraines. Can you tell me what you ate or drank yesterday?

"Uh, well for breakfast I had pancakes and toast, with orange juice, for lunch I had a burger from Rico's. And for dinner I ate spaghetti at Mileys." I replied, "Why? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Wait, you also had a Shirley temple for dinner!" Miley cut in.

"Is she going to be okay? Is anything serious, wrong?" Oliver asked.

For a minute there I forgot Oliver was even there! Until he spoke, his voice making me smile.

Miley caught it though, and she smirked at me before realizing we were in the hospital and I was the patient.

"What did you put on your toast?" Dr. Strencher asked.

"Uh, Strawberry jam. Again, what does this have to do with anything!" I asked becoming impatient.

"Well, it's a possibility, that the dye, Red 40, used in **jams**, preserves, and drinks such as **Shirley temples**." The doctor said. "We'll need to run more tests to make sure. But if it is red 40, then you won't be able to have any, unless you want to end back up in the hospital with a really bad migraine!" the doctor added, leaving the room.

"Wow, well at least it's not that bad." I said, looking on the bright side!

"Yeah. Hey uh, Lilly can I talk to you…alone." Oliver said, looking at Miley.

"Okay, okay, I get when I'm not wanted! I'll just let you two _love birds_ talk. Alone. Oh and uh, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Miley said, smirking and walking out of the room, backwards.

I started blushing really bad, and sent Miley the death glare. She just smiled innocently and continued walking out.

"So…what's up Oliver?" I asked casually.

"Lil's…there's something that I really need to tell you. Something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. It's not that easy for me say so I'm just going to come right out and say it ok?"

Oh god. Oh god. Here it comes. He's going to tell me that he likes me! Oh god, oh god, oh god!!!

"What is it? Come on Oliver. You know you can trust me! I'm your best friend!" I replied excitedly. I tried to stay subtle so that he wouldn't know that Miley had told me he likes me!

"Okay, well…I kind of, sort of, well totally like you a lot."

Oliver put his head up and looked into my eyes, as I sat there completely speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Even though I already _knew_ he liked me, but…hearing him say it, was, just…completely and utterly AMAZING!


End file.
